


Strangers at the Rusty Wheel Barrow

by misskateha



Series: Tales of Dealer and ScottishPapi [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskateha/pseuds/misskateha
Summary: The mysterious creature is hunting a stranger relentlessly while Papi is running a popular travelers tavern. These two individuals meet and something sparks a connection.
Series: Tales of Dealer and ScottishPapi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930324
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy footstep stomps in the muddy puddle, thunder covers any sounds the footsteps make. It is a fierce storm, winds howling, and it is freezing. Only an insane person would be traveling during this storm. It is pitch black and the traveler is unable to see anything in around him. He continues on the road trying to stay warm. He needs to find shelter before he catches a cold or worse. A loud crack hits a tree behind him and a flash of lightning shows him what is lurking in the dark. He feels his heart beating faster and knows he is running out of time. His steps hasten and he starts jogging hoping to come across an inn or a tavern. A hearty meal and pint of beer sound perfect right now. Chills run down his spine when he hears a high pitch shriek behind him. The wind is getting worse, but through the pelting rain, he sees lights, a tavern, The Rusty Wheel Barrow. The shriek interrupts his happiness and he begins to sprint to the tavern. He needs to get inside quickly before it catches him. 

The tavern keeper is wiping down the bar while most of his customers are drunkenly singing about journeys their counterparts have told. Low voices paired with high hymns made the tavern feel warm and merry. Suddenly, a cold rush of air filled the room as everyone looked up to see a soaked man rushing through the door. The room grew quiet with all eyes holding the stranger in a cold, frozen posture. “You can close the fucking door you twat!” shouted a patron. The stranger awkwardly stared at the door and then his hands. Papi walked over and slammed the door while making sure eye contact was not broken between him and the stranger. “Now that you let all the cold air in, are you here for food and drink, or are you going to stand there like a like your dick shrunk in a hurry?” Papi exclaimed. The stranger nodded and made his way to a table. Whispers went throughout the tavern as the stranger passed every table just to find one in a corner. The stranger takes off his drenched cloak to reveal a revered, but broken man. He was pale and had bags under both eyes. Papi decided that it would be best to provide him with a warm meal of pot roast and bread with a pint of warm mead.

The stranger was a loss for words. His breathing was short, he was riding the high of being chased by that creature. Unable to focus he closed his eyes and focused on the sound around him. People were slowly getting back to the merriment and forgetting what happened. Exhausted the stranger sat there feeling his heartbeat become slower. He knew it was a matter of time before it caught up to him. He looked around only to find the tavern owner standing in front of him, hands filled with booze and food. Papi looked at the stranger, “Say the magic words and Papi will give you everything you need.” The stranger felt like he was going to throw up, but his stomach gave a deep growl, he hadn’t eaten in days. Starving he looked up with eyes full of lust for the food and drink in Papi’s hands. It was at the moment he knew he would do almost anything for food and drink. Papi not knowing why the stranger was staring like a dying goblin, felt his body tremble. Not knowing what to say, the stranger sat there feeling a tingling movement in his trousers, he began to sweat and began staring at the floor. Papi was growing annoyed and slammed the food on the table. The loud thud shook the stranger out of his lustrous trance. Papi leaned in closer to the stranger, so close he could smell the sweat coming from the stranger. Both men were breathing heavy, smelling each other scents, with their stomachs tingling with excitement they both avoided eye contact. Both rationalized what just happened as exhaustion. 

“Thank you for the food, I am afraid I have no coin to compensate you,” the stranger said. Papi being used to this kind of thing, turned around and said, “I’ll have something for you to do for me to pay off your debt. First, eat and drink then tell me your name.” The second part made the stranger. Sharing his name could lead bread crumbs and the enemy straight to him. He was quick enough to create a false name for himself. That wasn’t important at this point, he was starving and the food in front of him was alluring him enough to forget what was going on. 

Meanwhile, staring into the tavern, the creature smelt the fear coming the stranger. She knew it was him the moment she caught the scent of his trail. She had been hunting him for weeks, slowly closing in, close enough he was in arms reach. Waiting for the opportune moment to snatch him and rip him apart. Her master wanted him alive, but she wanted the satisfaction of watching him bleed, slowly, and in excruciating pain. Breathing heavy, she knew the light was coming, she needed to find a dark place to hide. Giving him one last glance, she made her way into an unlit home. The family was sound asleep, the only sound was the heavy rain, howling wind, and thunder. The creature realized she too was hungry. With hunger and hatred fueling her actions, she began with the children. She dragged them from their beds and hung them from the air like little candies from the shop, she dropped them into her mouth and chewed. The crunch of the bones was loud enough to wake the parents. While they were waking up, the creature was enjoying her snack, as they popped in her mouth like stuffed meat pies, juices dripping down her mouth and onto her mutated body. The parents stood in front of the doorway, horrified and disgusted, the mother vomited on herself and let out a scream that broke the creature from her meal. The storm filtered out the cries from the homemade the perfect night for the creature to enjoy her meal. She made sure to take her time with the parents, for they would be her food source for the next few days. She blacked out the windows and made her den, laying down to sleep right when the sun started to peak over the mountains.

Papi looked towards the stranger watching him slowly lick the plate. He felt sorry for the bloke, yet drawn towards him. He felt this deep connection to the stranger, wanting to know more. Once he saw the stranger setting the plate down, he grabbed another pint of mead and headed to the table.

The stranger finished the meal and downing the last of the mead he heard the chair drag across the floor. He looked up and saw Papi sitting in front of him. The stranger looked around wondering if he was the only one in the tavern. Realizing almost everyone had retired to their rooms, he was alone except for Papi. He was so lost in the meal that he forgot that he needed to create a false name and story to tell Papi. “Now, what is your name and what brings you here?” Papi asked while he switched out the pints of mead. The stranger felt his heart drop and began to sweat. He put his hand over his heart and felt the beat like it was a drum being pound by a giant. Without a notion, he blurted out his name. “Dealer.” Papi thought it was a joke. “Mate, if you’re going to come up with a fake name, make it believable.” Dealer dumbfounded glared at Papi. “Fucking jokes mate, but my name is Dealer. No need to be a proper dickhead about it.” Dealer was irritated and grabbed the full pint and took a large gulp. Papi, felt the irritation chuckled and rested his hand under the chin while staring at Dealer. “Listen Dealer, get some sleep and we can talk later about how you will pay me back.” Papi passed Dealer a key, removing the dirty dishes, he walked away. Dealer downed the rest of the mead and made his way to the room. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept in a bed. The rush of blood throughout his body made me hot. He stripped down and without a second thought, threw himself into the bed, falling into a deep sleep. 

Papi walked down the hallway with fresh clothes in hand. Many travelers have come and gone, leaving items behind. He noticed Dealer's clothing was filthy and ragged. A few soft knocks on Dealer’s door, Papi heard nothing. He knocked harder, still nothing. Worried Dealer skipped town without payment, he opened the door and immediately dropped the clothes on the floor. Sprawled on the bed was Dealer’s naked body. Papi frozen in the doorway, couldn’t take his eyes off the rock hard, chiseled, pale, muscular body of Dealer. There scars on his chest, he wondered what stories those held. Making his way down the body he noticed bruises and cuts old and new, but once he reached further down the body he noticed his knees get weak and his mouth salivating. Papi turned his head away, knowing if he kept looking he would lose control. Every part of his body was throbbing and he felt faint. He quickly picked up the clothes and set them on the chair next to the door and taking Dealer’s old clothes out. Quickly closing the door, he took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. Dirty clothes in hand he walked away quickly making sure no one noticed the state he was in. 

Dealer woke up, feeling groggy, but well-slept. He realized he didn’t bother to put on nightclothes, he admittedly felt the cool breeze on his body. It reminded him when was the last time he took a bath? Sitting up he realized his clothes weren’t on the floor and glancing around the room saw a fresh stack of clothes placed somewhat hastily on a chair. Someone was in his room and an immediate panic flashed through his body. He jolted up and searched the room. The rest of his belongings were there, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. He stood frozen, if it wanted him dead, he wouldn’t be freaking out. Dealer picked up the clothes from the chair, inspecting them he found nothing suspicious. They were simple traveler clothes that must have gotten left behind. Throwing them on, he made his way to talk to Papi, he was in a dire need of a bath. 

Papi was putting clean dishes away at the bar when he saw Dealer walk down the stairs. His body suddenly got hot and he felt sweat drip down his body. He straightened his posture and pretend not to have noticed Dealer. “Yo, mornin to ya mate, thanks for me fresh clothes. By chance do you know of any places where I can take a bath?” Dealer greeted. Papi’s eyes widen, his breathing stopped and he took a gulp. “well, uh sure mate, uh there be a bathing house round the bend of the road.” Dealer gave a thumbs up and head out the door. Papi gripped the side of the bar tightly to support himself. His knees were weak and he felt faint again. The imagine of Dealer’s naked body still vivid in his mind, his breathing got heavier. “Pull yourself together, fuck sake.” 

The air was fresh and the ground wet from all the rain. Dealer was checking his surroundings. So far nothing out of the ordinary. No one paid him any attention which is exactly what he wanted. Following the road, he started memorizing the layout. Where were houses, alleyways, and open roads. It would be a matter of time before it found him. A change of clothes and a bath would change his scent making him hard to find. Arriving at the bathhouse he made sure to find a private room so he could make changes to his appearance. The owner gave him his cleaning supplies and a towel, he found the room and already felt like a changed man. The water was the perfect temperature and he laid there for what seemed an eternity. Washing all the mud and blood off his body he began cutting his hair and trimming his unruly beard. It felt like ages since he looks clean and proper. Satisfied with his changes he got dressed and began exploring the town, learning its pathways, and where people allocated themselves. Dealer made sure to read any news flyers, keeping up to date with any suspicious deaths or findings, while looking for any side jobs. He was broke as shit and needed some coin quick. He had to pay the tavern owner for his kindness and get some supplies before leaving town. He couldn’t stay more than a few days before it appeared. 

“I need more ale! More mead for me and make it quick!” “Another plate of the haggis, make that double!” Patrons were shouting from every part of the tavern. Papi had his work cut out for him, there were double the amount of people in the tavern today. Every time it rains, the town would be bustling tenfold the next. There was something in the water they would say. Papi was thankful for the business, he needed to be distracted or else his mind would wander to Dealer’s body. 

The day went by quickly, without notice it was evening. Papi had not seen Dealer the entire day. Wondering if he was going to return, Papi began to set another table when at that moment Dealer walked in. Papi barely recognizing him, only for the clothes gave him away. Dealer walked to the bar and took a seat. Papi poured him a pint of ale and tossed it over. Dealer wholeheartedly gave another thumbs up and began drinking. “Made ye’ self fancy and whatnot, the change in appearance, what ye do it for?” Papi asked. “I got tired of looking like shit.” Dealer exclaimed. “Fair, it suits ye, looking clean-cut and all,” Papi replied. “What is on the menu for today, I’m starving,” said Dealer. 

The sun made its way down and the moon rose to its starry prime. She woke up and shuffled the limbs from around her. She passed out from eating so much the previous night that body parts were tossed around without thought. Her stomach still full, she stretched and made her way to the window. Making sure she was alone, she saw no one and stepped outside. Taking a whiff of air, the scent she had of him was gone. Great, the rain made the air smell clean and filled with several other smells, she felt frustrated. The only lead she had was the tavern. Wait, there was the scent, it was faint but it leads away from the tavern and towards the town. She knew she wouldn’t be able to walk around in the form she was in, she went back inside and her body shifted into the form of a human woman. She took some clothes from the mother and made her way to the town. Following the scent, it leads her to the bathhouse. “Shit,” she snarled. She knew immediately he bathed and changed his appearance. “It is fine, everything is fine. This just makes it more interesting.” She found the private bathing room where the scent left of and searched for any hints as to a new scent or where he could be. Nothing. “Fuck sake you clever piece of shit.” She spat at the ground. She jumped out of the window and made her way back to the house to collect her thoughts and eat dinner. 

As she approached the house she heard several voices. She paused and moved quietly behind some barrels. A large group was surrounding the house and she heard people discussing bodies and blood. “Shit fuck, they found the fucking bodies already. This night couldn’t get any fucking worse!” The creature was fuming. How could she be so fucking careless? Her cover was blown and she lost his scent. She had two choices, murder everyone standing there or relocate and make sure to do a proper job at staying hidden. The latter was more sound, turning around, she began a new hunt.

Chunky, juicy meat and tender vegetables sat before Dealer. He took a bite and the meat’s juices dripped down his face and onto his chiseled chest. Papi stood erect, his thighs pulsating at the site. He turned away wiping the drool from his lip and began cleaning dishes. Dealer took no notice of his surroundings, he hadn’t eaten food so good in decades. Living off scraps and stealing from tables, these were some of his first real meals in years. He savored every last crumb of food like it was gold, knowing he would have to leave soon. After he finished the food, he chugged the ale and called Papi over. “Right, now about what I owe ya, what do you have in mind?” Dealer shrugged. Papi quickly composed himself, turned around, and replied, “Well, have some traveling I need doing, usually my brew supplier has his son deliver ale and mead me tavern, but his son done died and the supplier isn’t able to make the delivery himself. If you come with me to get the supply, load it, and bring it back well I say we be even.” Dealer thought to himself this wouldn’t be a bad gig and agreed to the job. “When are we leavin?” Dealer said. Papi thought to himself, “well, probably in the morn, the sooner the better.” Dealer agreed, “Aye, sure thing. Best get some sleep then. See you in the mornin.” Dealer made his way to the bedroom. Papi feeling a rush of anxiety made sure to finish cleaning. 

It was dusk and Dealer awoke, making haste to get ready for the trip with Papi. As he walked down the stairs he noticed it was empty. He heard the sounds of horses outside the door and peeked out the window. There stood Papi at the front of the wagon. Dealer pulled his cloak around him tightly and went outside. “Brisk morning, ain’t it lad.” Papi greeted Dealer. “It fucking cold as shit.” Dealer mustered. They both climbed in the wagon and made their way to the brewery. Once they arrived, a tiny old man walked out of the house and waved. Dealer grumbled to himself and sat there. Papi giggled and jumped off the wagon to greet the old man. “Aye grumps take the wagon to that barn and begin loading the barrels of ale. Be careful not to bust any of them!” shouted Papi. Dealer sighed and moved over and signaled the horses to move. So far nothing had appeared to kill him or rip his head off, so he felt at ease to some degree. He jumped off the wagon and began loading the barrels. “These things are bloody heavy, fucking hell.” Dealer was struggling with a barrel trying to wrestle it on the wagon, he felt his grip start to weaken. “Shit, son of a fuck bitch,” Dealer whispered. Behind him, hands appeared and helped him lift the barrel in the wagon. Dealer leaped to the side readied his dagger he hidden under his cloak. “Calm ye tits mate, it’s just me,” Papi shouted. Dealer sheathed his dagger and took a deep breath. “Fuck sake don’t be doing stupid shit like that, I almost slice your throat.” Dealer spoke. Papi stood there and then tilted his head to the side, “When the fuck did you decide to pack a bloody dagger?” Dealer rolled his eyes and replied,” None of your fucking business. Let’s get these loaded and get out of here, I am starting to get hungry.” As they loaded the last barrel, they said their goodbyes and headed back to the tavern. 

Turning the corner to the tavern, Papi and Dealer noticed several people waiting at the entrance. Papi asked Dealer to take the wagon to the back while he handled the patrons. Handing the reins Papi jumped down and Dealer made his way to the back of the tavern. Making his way inside, Dealer heard whispers coming from the patrons. Too hungry to care he sat at the bar waiting for Papi to approach. Without a word, Papi appeared fro the kitchen food and drink in hand. He placed them in front of Dealer and without hesitation, Dealer began shoving food in his face. Papi smiled and began talking, “ the town in unrest, they found the mutilated limbs of a family down the road. The house was covered in their blood. There be a body parts hanging the walls like they were being saved for something.” Dealer dropped his fork and turned pale. Papi looked over and watched the color drain from Dealer, “sorry mate, didn’t mean to ruin ye appetite.” Dealer looked out the window and then at Papi. It found him, the creature was here.


	2. A Sword Makes a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealer knows he is being hunted, panic, and unrest lay in the tavern. An unknown story follows Papi.

An elderberry pie is enticing the children as they run down the alley. The creature is looming in the door of an abandoned leather shop. The building still smelled of musky leather and sweat. It masked the stench of dead bodies decaying in the rooms above. She has been feeding on the homeless and abandoned. It isn't the best quality of food since they are malnourished. She found the meat to be stringy and slimy as compared to more well-fed humans. Lost in her thoughts, a ball fell at her feet and a tiny girl approached. She looked down upon the child, the little girl was trembling. The creature kicked the ball to the girl and walked away, too small to eat. She had to be careful not to compromise her cover. She was on a real hunt now.   
"Breathe, breathe, fuck sake breathe mate!" Papi shouted at Dealer. Gasping for air was bent over heaving, filled with panic. It was here, all this time he thought he had several days ahead of the thing. Lost in his panic, Papi had to take drastic measures. Searching his surroundings he couldn't find water or liquid, instead, he wrapped his arms around Dealer and hoping contact would bring Dealer back to his senses.   
Dealer felt warm hands wrap around his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. "What was happening, who's arms are these, where am I?" Dealer thought to himself. Thoughts piling up, flying through his head, he couldn't keep up. He felt like he was going to vomit, he threw the hands from his chest and heaved all over the floor in front of him. Papi cringed at the site, nothing new to him since he has run the Rusty Wheel Barrow all his life. Dealer, clammy, stood up shaking, turned around, "Sorry mate, I gotta make my way to my room, something isn't sitting well with me." Papi nodded and made his way to retrieve a mop and bucket. 

Locking the door behind him, Dealer collapsed to the floor, weak from the panic attack he placed his head in his hands. The room was still spinning and he couldn't find a way to ground himself. He couldn't sleep, there was no time since the creature was hot on his trail. "Deep breathes, 1, 2, 3," Dealer told himself. Breathing slowed down and his heart rate calm, he got up and dipped his head into the cold water bowl in the corner of the room. The reflection showcased someone who is tired, broken, at the end of his rope. "What is the point in running? Every corner, every town, the creature finds me. This is a fucking waste of time." Dealer felt defeated. What else was he supposed to do, give up? Exhausted, Dealer laid down and was soon lost in a deep, unsettling sleep.   
Conflicted, Papi stood at the base of the stairs wondering if going up and checking on Dealer. He had a feeling the bloke wanted to be left alone. Letting out a long sigh, he made his way back to the patrons. An uneasy feeling set in his body gave him a reason to know something bad was going to happen. He made sure to keep his eye out for any unfamiliar face, someone or something was coming.

Screaming, crippling screaming coming directly in front of Dealer. Clasping his ears, he walks forward trying to find the source. His eyes are open, but he can't see anything, he can barely feel himself walking. The air is cold, his skin is dripping, yet he doesn't feel any rain. The shrieking is getting louder he must be heading in the correct direction. His mind feels heavy, like dragging a bag of dirt. His heartbeat is loud enough to alert a sleeping wolf. He reaches in front of him trying to find something nearby, nothing is nearby, just open air. The shrieking is close enough for him to distinguish it is coming from a woman. Darkness, he tries blinking and nothing. Where is it coming from? Why can't he see? "Where are you? Fuck sake, what do you want from me?" Dealer shouts in the dark space. A bright flash and he falls to the ground. He scrambles to get up and suddenly he sees something faint in the distance. Something is glowing, a faint glow, light enough to show to see in the darkness. Dealer picks himself up and makes his way towards the glow. The closer he gets he sees a faint shape. Soon enough he can make out the color of light along with the shape. There in a dark cave lies his greatsword the magic glowing teal signifies his seal. The light reflects in his eyes, he knows what he must do. The sword flashes leaving Dealer to close his eyes. He wakes up and laying on the floor he finds himself with the message, a sign. He must fight back, no more running. It is time for him to find his sword, something he left behind, a past he left behind. A large grumble comes from his stomach. "Right, first food then a plan. Better see what Papi has made for suppa." Dealer sorted himself and made his way downstairs.

\---

Roasted duck and strong mead soaked the air with its fragrance. Enticing patrons, the Rusty Wheel Barrow was packed to the brim with folk. Papi was busy but kept a keen eye out for anyone out of place. "Mate, what's for dinner?" Dealer said. Papi's heart fluttered, his skin hot, and knees shaky. He flipped around and there stood lustrous Dealer, clad in the traveler's clothes, but not taking away from how handsome he looked. Papi felt the butterflies in his stomach, his face a deep red. Dealer thought he was sick, backed away. Papi snapped out of his daydream and smiled, "Well look at you, hungry I bet. Let's get you something to fill that tummy of yours." Papi greeted wholeheartedly. Dealer plopped himself at the nearest empty seat. He scanned the room, looking for anyone suspicious. Every patron was consumed in their meals and merriment, heeding no attention to their surroundings. Dealer closed his eyes and focused on the room, it smelt like ale, roasted duck, sweat, and weed. He no longer felt tense and by the time he opened his eyes, Papi was standing there with the food and mead. He snatched the food from Papi and began consuming everything. He looked up and Papi was sitting down, smiling as he locks eyes. Dealer smiled back, happy to have a warm meal. Papi felt his throat tense and throbbing down his body, Dealer smiled at him. Papi adjusted himself making sure nothing showed. Dealer felt Papi staring at him and realized he wanted something. "Why does it feel like you have something ye like to ask me?" Dealer exclaimed. Papi swallowed and nervously placed his hands on the table. 

\---

The warm water soothes the skin of the creature as she laid inside the well, the same well Dealer bathed in. His scent was long gone, yet she could feel his essence linger in the air. She caressed the skin on her breasts, watching as goosebumps appeared. Human skin contained different sensory triggers than her natural skin. She enjoyed playing with it when she got the chance. She wondered what he was thinking, what he was feeling. She closed her eyes, she could hear the heartbeats of everyone around her, laughing of the people next to her, the soft moans of the lovers across the way. Aroused she twirled her hair through her fingers and licked her lips. She smelled the air looking for something sweet, savory. A scent caught her attention, the hairs prickled on her neck, chills enveloped her body, roasted duck. 

\---

"Mate, you looked as if you saw a ghost and then collapsed, what was I suppose to do?" Papi clambered. Dealer was slightly annoyed at the topic, but he understood Papi was concerned. "It's a long story, not something I care to share." Dealer stated. "I want to help you, support you yet you are such an enigma." Papi breathing heavily from such a confession. Dealer sat upright realizing this conversation was going in a place of unease. He couldn't bring anyone into this battle. His fight alone like everything else he did in life. It drove him mad, yet he feared having any responsibility for someone dying over his existence. Papi anticipated push back, people like Dealer existed more often than not. He saw them come and go, some never returned. An intense feeling arose between them neither was going to back down. "Well, fuck we have a bit of a problem then do we mate?" Dealer slammed the empty pint of mead on the table between him and Papi. Papi smiled, "Mate, we do have a problem, you have another tab and no coin to pay me. Think a bit of owing me." Dealer tilted his head while folding his arms across his chest. "My, my this is a fucked situation. Let me guess, you're expecting me to tell you in return my debt is paid, am I right?" Dealer snarkily stated. Papi giggled to himself, "Oh my, mistaken you are mate. Your payment is paid when I see fit, where you go I go. That is how this will work."   
Without realizing, Dealer began laughing hysterically. "Now this is fucking jokes man, you expect me to bring someone like you with me? I am not going to bother telling fuck all. You best stay here with your tavern. You have no fucking business thinking you can survive where I be headin." Papi chuckled, puffed his chest up, and leaned over the table, "You have no fucking idea who I am, what I can do, and what I will do." There was a sly, menacing smile on Papi's face. It sent chills down Dealer's spine. "Okay, okay chill out bro. Look, my business isn't meant for others. It's messy with a side of fucking wild. I don't like baggage that is exactly what you will be. Take offense I don't fucking care, that is how it is." Papi laughed wholeheartedly, this was amusing him. Unable to contain himself he slapped Dealer on the shoulder, "Mate we are going to be leaving tomorrow morn, you best get your things together. Oh and don't plan on sneaky out. I will find you." He walked away leaving Dealer irritated and flustered. Dealer got up wanting to tell Papi something but froze. He felt something, something very unnatural, something that made his skin crawl. He knew that feeling and immediately closed all the doors. Papi turned around staring at Dealer as he frantically closed any opening. Papi started approaching Dealer, when he too felt this unease. It made his skin crawl. Dealer glanced at Papi and he knew they understood one another.  
She made her way down a narrow path covered with trees and tulips. The colors made it a picturesque scene. Her fingertips lightly touched the petals and she could smell their fragrance as it brushed across her nose. Her good mood made her cheeks rosy, following her nose to the savory roasted duck, she was excited about the meal. She saw a sign directing her to a tavern called the Rusty Wheel Burrow. Distracted by her desire for food, she made her way down the road unknowingly what was lying ahead.   
Papi nodded at Dealer and he began to make his rounds peering around corners. Dealer closed windows that allowed anyone to sneak in and out only leaving the windows near the entrance open. He needed. The front door was the only door accessible to anyone other than the door that leads from the kitchen. Papi did his best to act natural as there were still patrons in the tavern. He briskly walked past Dealer , whispering, "In the kitchen, there is an apron, put that on and start grinding the spices set on the table. Don't come out until I ask for another barrel of mead." Dealer nodded quietly and made his way to the kitchen. 

As the door creaked several eyes moved to see who was entering the tavern. She stood there, smiling. She made her way inside and looked for a private spot. She heard the heartbeats of many increase as we walked by. Paying no heed to all the stares she sat down. Papi's intuition gave way to the stranger, the source of the unease. He checked on the other patrons before making his way to the stranger. Putting on his best show, he greeted her, "Aye dear, welcome to the Rusty Wheel Barrow, and what ye having?" She looked up and there stood a hearty, man, full beard warm smile. She blushed, "Well, bathing I smelt this lovely smell of roasted duck, so I followed my nose and it brought me here. I do hope that is still available." Papi chuckled, "Dear, of course, lucky you, I have some left, let me fix you a plate and a pint of mead." With a wink and a tap, Papi turned to the kitchen.   
Dealer was doing exactly as he was told. Apron on, he was grinding the set spices slowly, making sure to take his time. Papi walked in and quickly prepared the plate. Both men were quiet making sure not to give away any emotion. Dealer made sure to keep his heartbeat slow and steady, the creature sensed fear. He has had enough practice that this was second nature. Papi poured the mead and headed out the door. 

She saw the plate in front of her, salivating she began eating before Papi could get in a word. The juicy succulent duck melted in her mouth and the mead caressed her throat as she swallowed. Her body tingled at every chew, her heart vibrating at the taste. Feeling her animal instincts consume her body she stopped to close her eyes, composing herself she took another bite. Satiated she dabbed her mouth with her napkin and smiled. Her belly was full, she felt as if she could sleep for eternity. Tossing coin on the table, she made her way out the door, but as she made her way to the leave she noticed some of the windows closed. Odd she thought to herself, it was a warm night, she turned around and began scanning the room. Patrons were drinking and talking amongst themselves. Papi was gathering dirty dishes and refilling pints. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she turned around and made her exit, she wanted to rest after the delicious meal she had. The hunt was going to begin at sundown.   
She closed the door behind her, Papi's shoulders slouched with a wave of relief. He walked to the kitchen door and shouted, "Another barrel of mead." Dealer stood there, eyes closed, he removed the apron and let out a deep sigh. He walked out of the kitchen and at the bar sat Papi. He looked tired and shook. Dealer sat next to him and without any words, they both sat in silence. It seemed like hours passed before anything was said, Dealer looked up from his drink, "We have to leave before nightfall no excuses. Pack what you can and I will be waiting for you down here. Unless you have changed your mind that is." Papi kept staring at the bar, turning his head towards Dealer he nodded. "Aye, I'll be ready." Papi got up and went to his room looking around it was a cozy space and empty. He didn't have much, some clothes and a bed. He ignored the bed and clothes and made his way to the corner of the room where stood a bare bookcase, except two books. Pushing the bookcase to the side Papi tapped on the wall, the wall crumbled delicately revealing a wrapped object. Papi took is and sat on his bed. It was light in his hands, but it made his heart heavy. Unwrapping the object he touched it with care. Runes lit up on the handle and it shook at his touch. "It has been a long time my old friend. Holding it up, a brilliant mace shown in the reflection of his eyes. With a flick of the wrist, the mace doubled in size. "Dreamsong." Papi whispered. The sound of his voice made the mace sing.

Dealer sat at the bar waiting for Papi, the sun was making its way to the west. it would be setting in a couple of hours. Soft footsteps approached and Dealer watched as Papi made his way towards him, a small bag in tow. With broken smiles, they both exited the Rusty Wheel Barrow. Papi turned around to take a look at it one more time. "You know, you may never see it again." Dealer noted. "Aye, spent a large chunk of me life here, but it's time for me to get back on the road. Life is getting a bit stale, serving people food and drink is a simple life yeah, but I'm not the settling type. Right over the sentiments, tell me where are we headed?" Papi said. Dealer turned to the north, "I hope you like the cold."


	3. Dreamsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The undead wants their revenge. Papi and Dealer put themselves in a danger for the greatsword that sings to Dealer.

Blood soaked the dirt, piss and death lingered in the air. A murder of crows gathered in the nearby trees waiting for the feast to arrive. Moans of injured and dying men echoed in the forest. A thick fog gently glided through the air bringing a heaviness to those still standing. Suddenly, a still quiet. Time stood still, only the rustle of leaves and the whistling of the warm breeze made any sound. A mangled hand clawed at the earth pulling itself away from what stalked him. A sweet ring moved through with the breeze, it grew louder the closer it got to the man, and with a flash of purple, the man’s head exploded. Brain matter oozed off the end of the mace leaving the remnants of the last member of Spear of the Church.  
“Each snowflake is its own pattern, none of them are ever the same,” Papi said as he walked aside Dealer. The snow was falling gently as they made their way up the mountain path. It was getting colder further up they went, the warm air and green landscape made way to a destitute white death. Trees stood barren, it was a place of pure white solitude that would lead a man to go insane. A place that allowed those to be forgotten. Papi turned and looked at Dealer, what brought this dark soul to this place. Was it the quiet solitude, a place to be forgotten? What does he hide? Too many thoughts and questions formulated in Papi’s mind, it would lead him to a dark endless hole. Escaping the trap, he smiled at Dealer, “You hungry mate? We haven’t stopped to eat for a while now, prob should find a spot where we can get a fire going.” Papi smacked Dealer in the ass, Dealer cheeks flushed red and he turned around slowly. Papi giggled with a wink and a tap he carried on. Dealer didn’t understand what happened, frozen he rubbed his ass and kept looking at Papi.

“How are you able to make amazing food with so little ingredients? We are literally in the middle of nowhere and it’s snowing?” Dealer asked Papi. With that warm smile, Papi stirred the stew, “Aye, sometimes the simple things are what makes the best things, you just have to find a way to make it work.” The night was approaching and the temperature was dropping, it had no effect on Dealer. Papi huddled near the fire, covered in the thickest of skins he felt the chill. “Bit unnatural you sitting there wit just a cloak, you aren’t freezin mate?” Papi asked Dealer. Lost in a daze, Dealer nodded at Papi, “I don’t feel the cold.” Papi sat there trying to process what was said. “Best we get some rest, the rest of the way won’t be easy and the cold is only going to get worse.” Dealer said to Papi. Both men covered themselves and closed their eyes leaving the fire to burn out. Dealer embraced the silence and allowed it to guide him to sleep.  
The greatsword hummed, calling to its master. Illuminating the darkness around, it sang with life as it sensed its master getting closer. The dark hum lingered throughout the cavern it lived in, awakening the monsters within. The deep moans of those slain by the greatsword made the deathly silence in the cavern speak with the agony of pain. Scrambling to ask for help the monsters could only emit the deathly cold, mutilated bodies crawling out of the damp ground. They made their way towards the sword waiting for a chance of revenge.

Papi slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was covered in a sheet of snow he stood up and with graceful movements, shook the snow off his body with a few patches of snow in his beard. He looked around and Dealer was nowhere to be found. The embers in the fire were still smoldering giving off just enough heat for Papi to warm his hands. Wondering where Dealer disappeared to, Papi spotted heavy footprints lingered in the snow. Following them, he found Dealer crouched over the cliffside.  
Dealer’s eyes were closed, hand placed firmly on the ground. He felt the hum from his sword. He was close. Feeling the darkness inside him stir, Dealer felt a jolt and his eye bolted open. “Cynical, I feel you.” Whispered Dealer. The slithering whisper of Master trapped inside Dealer’s mind made his icy heartbeat a step more. Breathing heavily he stood up, “Don’t have time for a meal, a nasty storm is coming and we need to get underground sooner rather than later. It is going to get dark, a darkness that haunts even the lightest of hearts.” Papi felt his heart get colder, “Then let’s stop wasting time and get one wit it.” Gather what little belongings they had, the men trekked down the steep, frigid mountain.  
As Dealer said, the storm was fast upon them, bracing themselves against the freezing rocks, they clung to whatever edge they could. The darkness became closer with each painful step they took. Icicles dangled from their beards as both men were sheltering their faces from the brutal frozen wind. Papi could not see behind him let alone a few feet in front of him. He used Dealer’s footsteps as a guide. Dealer, having done this journey several times, felt this to be the worse of them. Something was wrong, never has his sword cried out to him so desperately. His body ached the freezy cold made its way inside his bones and every step was excruciating. Exhausted both men pushed harder to the opening of the cavern. Howling wind made it impossible to speak, but it carried a sound, cries. Harrowing cries from the cavern carried faintly from the cavern let Dealer and Papi know that they wouldn’t be alone.

“A bit further, for fuck sake.” Dealer mumbled to himself. Even though he couldn’t feel the cold, his body felt brittle ready to snap at any moment. As he neared the entrance he collapsed, the exhaustion from fighting against the storm fatigued his body making him feel like an empty shell. In agony, he starting crawling to the cavern. Without a warning he was lifted with such grace and ease he looked to his side and a warmth bled into his body, Papi hoisted Dealer onto his shoulders and carried him the rest of the way. “how the fuck do you have so much strength.” Dealer thought to himself. Papi smiled back at Dealer knowing what thoughts were running in his mind.  
Papi gently placed Dealer’s body onto the damp ground in the cavern and collapsed to the ground. Trying to catch his breath, he trailed off into thought of the last time he has to use his inner strength. “Bloody hell it has been a moment since I’ve done something so stupid.” Papi gasped. Dealer drew himself from the ground and leaned on a large rock, “No mere man can do such a fucking thing in these parts or ever. What are you?” Dealer questioned Papi. “Aye bloke, you aren’t the only one dark and mysterious. A story for another time, we should try to get our bearings and get a fire going, or else we will both freeze to death.” Papi quivered.

Papi pulled out a small bag, reached in, and pulled out several pieces of dry wood. Stacking it neatly, Papi flicked wrist and a small ball of flame emerged, he lit the wood creating a fire for two. Dealer sat there dumbfounded as to what he just witnessed. All this time he thought he was the one with the secrets and Papi was only a humble tavern owner. Dealer limped to the fire feeling the deep warmth that melted whatever ice on his bones. He may not feel the cold, yet it didn’t change the effects it had on his body. As the snow melted from their beards, Dealer glanced at Papi, discovering the lines under his eyes and the pain that glinted in his eyes. “Who is this in front of me?” Dealer spoke to himself. Papi paying no heed to the awkward stares from Dealer, started drying himself off.

Dealer started to sweep the snow from his cloaked when an eye-piercing shriek bellowed from the depths of the cavern. Both men froze in their places, both looking down the passageway. In silence, they killed the fire and quietly walked towards the sound. Dealer’s hand firmly gripped the handle of his dagger. He placed one hand on the ground, feeling for any vibrations. Silence. He looked at Papi, peering into the passageway they nodded at one another and walked in. It was cold, damp, with a miasma growing thicker the deeper they went. The darkness grew, Papi flicked his wrist to create a ball of fire that created shadows to dance on the walls. Surrounding them were mounds of frozen, rotten bodies. The smell was masked by the hoovering miasma. Papi threw his hand into the air and sparks of flame reached torches hanging in the wall. There had to be thousands of bodies toss around in what seemed to be a dining hall. Many of the bodies lacked heads, while others showcased burns and faces of torment. Papi drew Dealer closed, whispering to him “Mate whatever happened here has left an evil that haunts every space. You best be quick about whatever the fuck ye looking fer. I have a feeling something is waking up and I don’t want to be here for that.”  
Dealer kneeled down, placing his hand on the ground, and closed his eyes. Searching for the humming of Cynical, he called out to her. The sword answered with a groan making the walls tremble. Dealer opened his eyes and darted straight ahead. Papi took off after him making sure not to lose sight of his companion. Meanwhile, behind them, the bodies began to defrost from the warmth of the torches. More miasma began to leak from the empty spaces of the bodies awakening those torment souls yearning for their chance to walk again.

Dealer ran without making a sound, swift footsteps glided through the passageway as he followed the hum of his sword. It grew stronger the closer he got, he knew he had to hurry because with the beckoning of his sword came the unwanted company of wrecked soulless entities. Papi amazed at the speed of Dealer felt his body shifting inside. It was telling him to prepare for battle. He acknowledged this sign and made sure to keep up with Dealer.  
Left, right, down three flights of stairs, left again, up two flights of stairs, and with a startling leap Dealer and Papi made their way to a dead end. Papi felt a chill down his spine when not one, but several shrieks penetrated the walls. Dealer stood before the wall and cursed at it. They were running out of time and he needed to get to the other side of this wall. “Think you fucking wanker, think, how did you fucking get in last time. What was it?” Dealer pounded his hands on his head. “Aye mate best be doing some work than beating ye head, we have company,” Papi yelled at Dealer. “For fuck sakes I am trying, bit of an empty head at the moment.” Dealer angrily replied. The shrieks grew louder and soon hurried footsteps echoed.  
The air began to thicken and a stench filled the air. Papi turned to Dealer, “Ye got five fucking minutes to get ye shit together mate, I will hold them off til then!” Papi clapped his hands together and with a thunderous boom, flame exploded from the ground creating a barrier between him and the miasma, illuminating the putrid faces of the undead who stood on the other side, screaming as the fire licked their rotten bodies. Papi stood there bracing himself for what seemed like a blistering fight. Something more wretched lingered in the shadows than the undead.

Dealer feeling the warmth from the flames got a boost of energy and began searching for a way in. Folding his hands together he closed his eyes, “Give me a bloody entrance, let me in, help me get to you.” He sang to his sword, “bydd marwolaeth yn dod o hyd i’w chân.” A shockwave moved the ground and the air around them and the wall opened revealing Dealer’s greatsword, Cynical. Dealer’s hands trembled as he made his way to her. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt the darkness awaken inside. “It has been too long, where has the time gone?” Dealer sang to her. As his words reached the sword, he felt a sharp pain through his heart knocking him off his feet. Cynical shot a dark needle through his heart and began to bind itself to his being. Wreathing in pain he got back on his feet and stumbled to the sword. Forcing both his hands around the hilt, the sword embraced his empty shell. a turquoise hue pulsated from the blade as Dealer began to pull her from the stone. It shone bright enough to blind the pits of the undead sneaking upon Dealer as he struggled with his sword. Suddenly a sweet song rung from Dealer’s ears and then a flash of purple reflected in Dealer’s pupils. The heads of the undead crumbled and before Dealer stood the dark figure of Papi.  
A great mace glowing purple hung at the side of Papi. Covered in black miasma, Papi gripped the mace in one hand and a flame blazed in the other. His face was lacked emotion and sent chills down Dealer’s spine. Papi flicked the mace and it doubled in size, he swung it over Dealer’s head barely gliding the tips of his hair, smashed the bodies of the undead. Dealer caught his breath, stood up, and pulled his sword from its final resting spot. The blade lit with beautiful turquoise, let out a song that moved the ice-cold heart of Dealer to smile. As if he was picking up where he left off, he jumped, and with a swing, bodies of the undead split in half leaving the scorch marks on the ground.

Dealer and Papi cleared out the area with ease, both panting they knew this wasn’t over. More undead were coming, along with something worse. Roaring stomps made icicles fall from the ceiling crashing down with a piercing thud. Anything caught under those was instant death. Dealer took out the dagger, dual-wielding his prized greatsword and bleed inducing dagger he was deadly to the biggest of foes. As the swarm of enemies made their way, both men ready themselves for the journey back to the surface was going to be a brutal one. Fierce looks on their faces they leaped forward. Papi’s mace sang as Dealer’s greatsword danced in the darkness. The swift deaths made of the undead made clearing out each room easier. Making their way to the giant empty room filled with corpses, Dealer and Papi took a moment to catch their breath before the next onslaught arrived.

Menacing dark clouds shot from the dark, giving Papi barely enough time to dodge before they could deal damage. Dealer threw his greatsword in the air jumping at the same he grabbed the edge and slammed the blade on the head of a corrupted knight. More dark clouds came from the darkness creating thicker air for the men to breathe. Papi slammed his mace on the ground creating a shockwave and flung his hand in a circular motion to light the darkness. The light blinded the undead mages hidden in the corners, giving Dealer the advantage to stab them in the throats with his dagger. A hollow cry came from every undead mage as Dealer made his rounds. Papi kept bashing at the corrupting undead knights as they crawled out of the mounds of dead. Both men kept slaying any enemy that stood in their way, making it closer to the entrance.

Approaching the opening of the cavern, an immense undead gargoyle dropped down and blocked the exit for Dealer and Papi. Grinding their teeth, both men exhausted from the carnage, they made one last stand. The gargoyle roared into the darkness, swinging its hammer wildly. Papi glided his fingers over the runes of his mace and the purple hue grew more intense. Dealer sheathed his dagger and with both hands picked up the greatsword holding it above his head. Papi slammed his mace into the ground causing the entire cavern to rumble. The gargoyle lost its balance, icicles crashed on the monster, making it scream in pain. Dealer using the distraction sprinted towards the gargoyle and with a fleet-footed overhead swing, Cynical slice straight through the head of the gargoyle, spraying dark matter as the sword separated from the skull. Dealer gracefully fell to his feet and without hesitation ran outside with Papi on his heels.

Cold, snow caressed their cheeks, a welcoming feeling to the encapsulating darkness they experienced. Falling to their knees, Dealer and Papi invited the silence for their ears still rung with the clashing of metal to bone. The snowstorm disappeared while they were inside, leaving a white calm outside. The cold snow felt soothing to their aching bodies. Dealer was the first to stand, looking at Papi he said, “Aye, another time for another story.” He offered his hand and Papi gladly accepted. Pulling him up, Dealer felt the warmth of Papi’s hand. It sent a calming sensation throughout his body. Wonder grew in both men's minds and hearts. Turning to the mountain passage, Dealer threw his sword on his back,” Best be making our way out of here, we have another long journey.” Papi touched his mace, making is the size of a cooking spoon, placed it in his small bag. “Aye I’m out of supplies, so we need to find a town soon. Can’t go on traveling without snacks. Maybe we can pick up mounts on our way. I’m getting too old to be traveling on foot.” Dealer nodded in agreement and both men went on their way.

The creature woke from deep sleep to find it was nighttime. Stretching, she made her way to the window. The moonlight glittered on her naked, pale body. Tonight she started the hunt for Dealer. She licked her fingers and slithered into her clothes. There would be no mercy this time, she would make sure to slice his lips off while she ripped his insides out and hung him from a tree. Warm air rippled across her skin as she smelled the air. Catching a faint familiar smell she followed her nose. A familiar path leads her to the Rusty Wheel Barrow.

“Why this tavern?” She thought to herself. Opening the door, she found it bustling with different folk. She looked around for that bearded man with a warm smile. Before she could finish her rounds, a harsh accent voice greeted her,” Ello, elcome to the Rusty Wheel Barrow, what ye be having dear?” In front of her stood a tall slender man with a young face. “Where is the bearded man with the warm smile?” She asked the stranger? “Oi, well he stepped out for a bit, my name is Russell, I be his apprentice. Usually out back scrubbing dishes.” Feeling something wrong, she scanned the room again then turned around and left. When she stepped outside she found a dark quiet spot and morphed into her natural form. Senses heightened she surveyed the area. She found footsteps several days old that lead to the north, taking a smell, she was immediately hit with his essence. The snowy mountain stood before her. “So, he went for her.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my gaming community for always giving me encouragement and constant support. This also goes to ScottishPapi for being the cheerful and sweet presence, knowing when to make me smile. And to DefinitelyNotADealer for making my life run a little smoother and for being a constant positive presence, I hope this makes you smile.


End file.
